This is the Date
by mysterious victoria
Summary: DEDICATED TO Shiloh Asha Kain Fuery has just heard from his girlfriend and the love of his life that she is returning to Central. She wants to have a date the same night discussing some topics of interest. However, Fuery has something else in mind...


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely squat that is related to Fullmetal Alchemist. It's SO disheartening.**

**A/N: So ... this is my first Fuery/OC please be nice! Also, it's kinda short, but I wanted it like that. Hope you enjoy :)**

**This is _the _Date**

"Hey Fuery!" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc called to him. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery was busy underneath a desk with an open hardboard that was an old communications radio, and both of his hands still holding what seemed like a hundred wires.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Havoc, I'm a little busy." Fuery apologized before trying to figure out a way to hold the other group of wires.

"I have a note that has been given to me to give to you." Havoc explained simply. Fuery's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but it was of where the extra group of wires had come from. "I got it from Armstrong, and he says it's from Lieutenant Kisley." Fuery heard "Kisley" and attempted to get up, but successfully banged his head against the metal hardboard, forgetting he was underneath a desk. Havoc suppressed a laugh and looked over at Second Lieutenant Breda who was chuckling and shaking his head. Fuery came out from under the hardboard, free of wires, his glasses a little lopsided and walked up to Havoc who gave him the note. Fuery opened it up quickly and read it, his eyes growing wide.

"I guess it was good," Breda commented with a smile as Warrant Officer Falman turned to look at Fuery and chuckled.

"She-she wants me to meet her tonight – THEY'RE COMING BACK TONIGHT!" Fuery exclaimed. Havoc's eyes widened and mouth dropped. "I-I have to go get ready," and with that, Fuery rushed out the door, tripping on his way out, but he didn't care. "I'M OKAY!" Breda and Falman laughed.

"This should be fun," Breda said.

"Oh man, I have to get ready too! Lori's coming back tonight," Then Havoc followed in quickly pursuit, out of the room with a content grin on his face. Breda and Falman looked at each other.

"I'm glad they're coming back." Falman said.

"They've been pretty quiet for themselves for these couple of weeks," Breda agreed leaning back in his chair.

"Lieutenant Breda, where's Havoc and Fuery?" the infamous Colonel Roy Mustang asked upon his entry into the office with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye close behind him.

"They just left sir." Breda replied

"Why?" Mustang asked a little perplexed.

"Sir, Lieutenants Geordi and Kisley are coming back this evening from Eastern Headquarters." Falman politely explained. Hawkeye smiled briefly.

"Those two hear their names and run out the door. They're sick love puppies." Mustang said harshly.

"Sir, isn't good they have sometime of relationship? Since you tend to steal and harbor all of Havoc's?" Breda pressed.

"And since Sergeant Fuery hasn't really liked anyone before that we are aware of?" Falman added to which Breda nodded.

"I didn't say that it wasn't good or that I didn't like it, I just don't like them being so oblivious to everything else around them when the Lieutenants are here." Mustang said simply before sitting down in his seat to get his dreaded paperwork; Breda smiled.

"It's going to be so good to be back at Central," First Lieutenant Loretta Geordi sighed leaning back in her seat and kicking her feet up in the seat next to her best friend, Second Lieutenant Danielle Kisley.

"Even though Central is probably busier than ever, hopefully it's not as much of a mess as Eastern is." Danielle said looking out the window at the rolling grass plains.

"You've been a little queer lately Dani," Loretta said, sitting up straighter in her seat. Danielle looked down. Loretta dropped her voice to a whisper as she asked, "What's bothering you?" Danielle then looked back at her concerned friend.

"I don't know . . . well, we've been gone from Central for over a month now, and . . ." Danielle said stretching her automail arm. "I suppose . . . I'm just worried Kain's forgotten–"

"Are you kidding me Kisley?" Loretta exclaimed preposterously. "You shouldn't be worried a bit about Kain Fuery forgetting _you_."

"Why not? Aren't you worried about Havoc forgetting you?" Danielle asked. Loretta had a suspicion that Danielle would retort with that.

"Yeah I am a little . . . but Fuery's not Havoc." Loretta explained. "Fuery is the type of guy who doesn't like someone _a lot_ unless he believes in true love and first love. I mean c'mon Dani, the first time Fuery called you by your first name, he also said he loved you." Loretta elaborated, which made sense Danielle's mind.

"So why are you worried about Havoc? He's loyal to his girlfriends, isn't he?" Danielle pressed, not wanting to go further in the discussion of her love life.

"He is . . . but I don't know . . . I first called him by his first name when I was in the hospital." Loretta explained.

"So you don't think he'd wait for you? After him almost getting demoted to make sure you were alive? Seriously Lori – you have your head up in the clouds." Danielle said shaking her head, dropping the conversation. Loretta smiled, however for more than one reason. She was happy that her friend had calmed her fears about Havoc, but Loretta also realized that Danielle's head was also up in the clouds just as much as hers was. The train arrived on schedule, and the two Lieutenants were greeted by their subordinates who had been ordered to remain under Armstrong's command on their leave to Eastern.

"Hello Lieutenants!" Armstrong greeted warmly. He then ripped off his shirt and flexed his muscles, the sparkles twinkling around his body. "It's good to see you both in good health and happiness!"

"Um, thanks Major," Danielle said hesitantly but with a smile, both her and Loretta amused at the Major.

"Welcome back Lieutenants," one of their subordinates greeted as they saluted them.

"Thanks, glad to see you all," Loretta and Danielle returned the salute as they all headed back to HQ. Later that night both Fuery and Danielle were having trouble about what to wear to their date that coming night.

"Lori!" Danielle cried from the bathroom.

"Need me to zipper a dress again?" Loretta asked from her bed which she was reading on.

"Yes please!" Loretta chuckled and got up to the bathroom as Danielle opened the door. When Loretta finished pulling her zipper up, Danielle turned around to face Loretta. "Well, does this look good on me?"

"If Kain Fuery does not _faint _when he sees you, he is more oblivious than I could ever begin to fathom." Loretta said with wide eyes and smile. "You look absolutely beautiful in it," Danielle had a pale blue, long sleeve dress on with white gloves, and her chocolate brown hair curled at the ends. Danielle smiled and blushed.

"Um, Lieutenant Havoc?" Fuery asked hesitantly. Havoc had a crooked grin on his face as he went over to Fuery. "Oh thank you–" Havoc then started to tie Fuery's black tie and straightened it for him.

"So, this is _the _date?" Havoc mused. Fuery sighed with somewhat wide eyes.

"Yes, _the _date." His eyes wandered to the black box he set aside. "We're going to our favorite restaurant and having dinner. I already told the manager that there's a certain song I want to dance with her, the table's been set aside–"

"Fuery."

"Yes sir?"

"First, it's alright to call Havoc right now." Havoc said chuckling, to which Fuery nodded, "Second of all, stop worrying. If you worry too much, she'll notice. Third, you're going to be fine. She loves you just as much as you love her," Havoc said to which Fuery asked,

"How do you know?" Havoc huffed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm dating her best friend here, how do you think we got you to start dating in the first place?" Havoc elaborated to which Fuery's eyes widened.

"It was you two–!" Havoc nodded with a smile. "Wow,"

"Yeah, that's why we wanted you two to start dating! You're perfect for each other!" Havoc exclaimed. "You just needed a push," Fuery looked back in the mirror, and horrible realization dawned on his face with what he was about to do. He was going to ask Danielle for her hand in marriage. In front of people. An entire restaurant.

"Oh boy," Fuery sighed.

The night came smoothly; Danielle and Fuery were both ready just before the sun had started setting. They walked to their favorite restaurant, both of them regaling adventures that had taken place without them present. The two also talked about the military and what has recently happened, how everyone is dealing with the events, etcetera. The wait at the restaurant for them wasn't long, the food was cooked to perfection, the dance they danced was just so picturesque it was as if they were painting a canvas from the sixteenth century (but of course in twentieth century clothing) and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

"So, Kain, I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now," Danielle explained, fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Me too!" Fuery jumped in, but seeing Dani's look, added, "But you go first please."

"Oh-no-no, you!" Danielle said waving a hand at him. "What I have to say can wait,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," Fuery took a deep breath before looking back up at Danielle, straight into her eyes. "You remember that day when I first called you by your first name and told you that I loved you." Danielle smiled a little and nodded, "I thought I was going crazy, I kept thinking to myself, 'How are we going to work this out?' because we both love each other . . . but now I've realized something. And I need to say it," Fuery got out of his chair and then bent down on one knee which made Danielle's face light up in surprise and sudden joy, "When I said I loved you that first time, I meant it. I would do anything for you – I would give up everything I have to have just you. Because with you, I'm complete. I'm not some military, fraidy-cat, technology know-it-all . . . I'm a man. A man who is loved." Danielle smiled wider, and she was on the verge of tears. "I want to love you back for the rest of my life Dani, so . . ." Fuery pulled a small box from his coat pocket and opened it up to which Danielle's eyes widened, mouth dropped, and a tear came down her face. "Will you marry me Dani?" The ring itself sparkled in the light in the room; with its bright gold band and the crown circular diamond surrounded by smaller ones, Danielle couldn't believe if what she was seeing was real.

"Of course I will Kain!" Danielle said nodding her head. Kain Fuery smiled in relief and put the ring on her finger, and the two kissed. The whole restaurant applauded and exclaimed "Aww" at the two. In the back of the room, Lieutenants Loretta Geordi, Havoc, and Breda and Warrant Officer Falman were at a table and watched the whole scene play out; and they were clapping, whistling and hollering with wide smiles on their faces.

**The End! **

**DEDICATED TO: Shiloh Asha – I hope you have a wonderful birthday!**

**R&R! ****~Mysterious Victoria**


End file.
